Hunter Rowe
Hunter Rowe is a student of Shiketsu High School and the leader of the Tempest Team. He aims to surpass All Might as the next symbol of peace. Appearance Personality Hunter was laid-back, and carefree just like his late father, who was known to have been two individuals while he was alive, one who had a fun side but also one with a serious side in combat. However, unlike his father, Hunter was also a bit lazy at times when he was needed to perform a task often leading to him being scolded by superiors. He has often stated that he does not like losing at all and will do whatever it takes to win a battle showing his intense resolve to not allow his life to end in order to live for his lost family and lover. Although he is a little cold after the events of his life, he will still do anything in his power to prevent his friends from getting hurt, even going as far as to take an attack to save another person's life. One thing that can be said is that he did not always get along with his late brother because he constantly liked to claim he was superior to Hunter making him try everything in his power to surpass his brother, as well as his father. Due to his past, Hunter has issues with physical contact and will often heat-up his body via his Quirk to keep people away from him. History Abilities Natural Abilities Capoeira Master: As an accomplished user of the fighting and dancing style that is capoeira, Hunter has considerable skills using it as he uses his enhanced speed to increase the power of his kicks as well as his other movements to make him rather deadly in close quarters. His movements are reminiscent of break dancing as well which often lead to him catching his opponents off guard. Acrobatics: Having taken acrobatics as a child he trained his entire life in order to be able to move with an intense dexterity earning him the nickname "monkey man" in his youth as he could scale a tree in seconds as well as take down combatants several feet taller than himself in battle since he was hard to keep a hold of. Highly Adaptive Intelligence: Mark's brain works like a supercomputer, quickly analyzing data and creating a plan on the fly in most situations he's placed in, his brain has the ability to plan 6 steps ahead of the battle so in a sense he's always gonna be 6 steps ahead of his opponent. Quirk Heatwave (熱気周波, Nekkishuuha) allows the user to generate and manipulate the temperature around their body up to 4ft around their body. This allows them to produce temperatures upwards of 3000 degrees Fahrenheit. Heatwave is hereditary within the Rowe Family and passed down by Hunter's father. This quirk can manifest in differing levels, with some individuals only able to manipulate their own body temperature, whereas individuals like Hunter can affect a wider area of effect. *'Area Denial': While primarily a defensive application of Heatwave, Hunter will project his quirk outwards around his body in a radius of about 4 ft. The heat is lessened around the outer edges of his field, however, it increases the closer you move towards his body. Using this, he is able to keep physical attacks and other heat-based techniques away from his body. Equipment and Weapons Trivia